


Fall

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Series: Simple shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: My work - Freeform, Writting mentor work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: Leaves fall to the ground. The trees are no longer green.





	Fall

Leaves fall to the ground. The trees are no longer green. Rust and caramel decorate the tree tops. I lay under an oak tree. Her leaves dance as they make there way to the roots of their creator--willing to fall so low to help create new live. A single leaf lands on my forehead. I hold it up and smile. The spirits of nature were as creative as ever. There were still hints of green. This leaf was so young. He was at the prime of his time when Autumn came to his mother and demanded change. 

I marveled at how his colors blended so well together. Green turned to gold, and gold to red. My paw traced the veins--so strong and once full of so much life. A gust of wind blows him from me--perhaps to join his siblings.

I stretched out and close my eyes. The leaves rustled in excitement. The wind desired to take them away. Wind blows through hard as if a dragon had just taken flight. I could hear him roar as the leave twirled around. A far off, I hear footsteps. I open my eyes and sit up. A young mother fox was leading her kits through the trees. If she had caught my scent, she did not care. I smile and watch them as the mother prepares to jump. She leaps and grabs a rabbit by the scruff of its fur. With a hard shake, its neck breaks.

The pups dig into their dinner. The rabbit's blood oozes onto the leaves, blending in with the redness of their color. I sigh and stand. Such is the circle of life in the woods. 

I make my way through the looming trees, whose leaves twirled in patterns around me. I feel tears threaten to fall. Oh, how the leaves and the trees sing as they sing their sad but hopeful lullaby. Oh how the world seems to die and yet return greener as Spring causes Autumn and winter to flee. Oh, Autumn. You are a cruel woman--thoughtful and kind, but cruel all the same. In the short time you have, you claim my world and destroy it for Winter to reign.

I heard the sound of laughter. I turned to see a family raking their yard. The children laugh and shout in joy and they leaped into the giant piles of leaves their parents have made. Perhaps--perhaps Autumn isn’t as bad as she seems. She doesn’t just think of herself and winter, she thinks of the whole world. She reminds bears its close to the time to sleep, alerts squirrels to had their last few nuts, whispers to the wolves and foxes where to go to hunt, let man know when it is time to hunt. Oh, how mysterious she works.

A tree releases many of her children onto my back. I shake my fur and smile. Without a second thought I turned and made my way deep into the forest. In a hole under a tree, I hear the yips of pups. There, I climb under and nuzzle with my family and wait for the next day to come.


End file.
